


Friday Night (Lite)

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you please stop doing that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night (Lite)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a [commentfic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/323396.html?thread=57885764#t57885764).

"Would you please stop doing that?" Gabriel grumbles.

Sam closes one eye, sticks out his tongue. Aims. Flicks.

"Score!" he shouts as the sixth peanut bounces off the archangel's temple with a 'thwip!'

Gabriel glares at his tabloid, hunches his shoulders and curses betting on his self-restraint with a Winchester.


End file.
